Renewable energy resources such as wind, solar, and hydroelectricity are alternative energy sources to traditional fossil energy. In some instances, the shortcomings of renewable energy include their variability and intermittent power generation. As such, energy storage devices such as batteries, flywheels, and supercapacitors have been used to ensure delivery of continuous and stable energy supplies.